


La pêche c'est ennuyeux, mais pas à tes côtés

by Lawrenss



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: Après un repérage aux côtés de Dutch et Micah, Arthur décide alors d'amener Lilou avec lui pour aller pêcher.





	1. La pêche, ce n'est pas si facile

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde!  
> Voici la version française de la fanfiction que j'ai posté en anglais ! :)

Aujourd’hui était un jour comme les autres, sans grande nouveauté. Chacun vaquait à leurs occupations au camp. Madame Grimshaw ne perdait pas son temps à rappeler aux demoiselles de participer aux tâches ingrates pour faire vivre le camp. Quant aux hommes, ils s’occupaient de chasser, pêcher ou de braquer des diligences pour ramener de l’argent et en déposer bien évidemment dans la petite boite de Dutch. Alors que celui-ci était parti en repérage avec Micah et Arthur, Lilou s’ennuyait dans sa tente et attendit impatiemment leur retour. Plus précisément celui d’Arthur, avec qui elle s'était mise en couple depuis quelques semaines. Depuis ses quinze ans elle avait des sentiments envers lui. Il lui a fallu quatre ans avant de le lui avouer, lui étant beaucoup plus âgé qu’elle. Elle l’avait d’abord considéré comme un frère, puis elle a eu une sensation que c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle avait rejoint le gang quand elle était bébé, Hosea l’ayant trouvé enveloppée dans un vieux drap près d’un bureau de poste. Il s’était alors prit de pitié pour elle et l’avait ramenée au camp. Elle était beaucoup choyée par Bessie et Anabelle, qui la trouvait adorable. Elle apprit à lire, à écrire et à monter cheval aux côtés d’Arthur. Hosea lui avait appris à chasser des proies faciles et Dutch quant à lui, lui avait enseigné la maîtrise des armes. Elle apprenait très vite avec facilité et devint un atout principal du gang, aux côtés d’Arthur.

 

Alors qu’elle nettoyait son revolver, elle entendit Flocon de Neige, la jument d’Arthur hennir après que celui-ci lui ait donné un fruit et une petite tape amicale sur son cou.

 

-Héhé c’est ma fifille ça! 

 

Il s’avança en direction de la marmite de Pearson pour se servir un peu de ragoût. Lilou aborda alors un petit sourire et alla le rejoindre. Elle vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en se blottissant contre lui. Celui-ci, une fois son bol vide, le déposa au sol et vint prendre sa compagne dans ses bras.

 

-Comment ça s’est passé ce repérage?

 

- Ca a été. Mais de ce que j’ai vu, Micah a vraiment que des idées foireuses. J’le sens pas ce coup, mais Dutch a confiance en lui. Donc j’pense le suivre quand même dans ses démarches.

 

-Surtout si tu les accompagnes, tu feras bien attention à toi, d’accord? Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive malheur, surtout à cause de lui, sinon il va avoir de mes nouvelles, dit-elle en jetant un oeil mauvais envers le concerné, qui essayait comme à son habitude, de draguer Abigail.

 

- Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter ma chérie, je suis résistant tu l’sais.

 

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’embrassant avec amour et tendresse. Suite à ce contact si soudain, elle se blottit plus fort contre son torse, passant ses mains dans son cou. Il se retira et vint déposer son nez contre le sien, ses yeux bleus-verts fixant les ambres de Lilou.

 

-Dit-moi, ça te dirait qu’on aille s’faire une p’tite partie de pêche, rien que toi et moi? Un peu d’temps pour nous deux, ça peut pas nous faire de mal.

 

-Pourquoi pas! Je commençais à m’ennuyer sans toi Arthur. Je vais chercher ma canne à pêche, je te rejoins aux chevaux.

 

Pendant que celui-ci s’occupa de préparer ses affaires qu’il accrocha à Flocon de Neige, Lilou la rejoignit assez vite, sa sacoche en bandoulière et sa canne à pêche dans sa main. Tandis qu’il monta sur sa jument, elle, préféra prendre Runner, l’appaloosa qu’Arthur lui avait apprivoiser rien que pour elle lors d’un anniversaire. C’était son cadeau, le meilleur cadeau qu’elle puisse avoir selon elle. Ils partirent au galop, traversant la forêt silencieuse pour rejoindre un petit cours d’eau qui n’était pas très loin du camp Horseshoe Overlook. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent enfin, là où lui et Jack avait aussi était pêcher et rencontrer les agents de la Pinkerton, Ross et Milton. Ils descendirent de leur chevaux et se rejoignirent côte à côte près du petit cours d’eau. Arthur sortit la canne à pêche de sa sacoche, ainsi qu’un petit bout de fromage qui servira d'appât. Lilou, qui semblait ne pas en avoir pris sur elle, regarda Arthur d’un air complice, voulant dire s’il n’en avait pas d’autres. Il soupira et lui passa le dernier morceau qui lui restait.

 

-P’tite tête en l’air, pense à en amener la prochaine fois.

 

-Oh ça va, ça peut arriver, espèce de grincheux.

  
  


Une fois la ligne lançait dans l’eau, ils attendirent que les proies s’attaquent à la nourriture.

En seulement cinq minutes, Arthur avait déjà pêché quatre magnifiques poissons qu’il s’empressa de ranger dans sa sacoche, tandis que Lilou avait du mal à rembobiner la ligne, celle-ci cessant sous la force brute de la jeune fille qui rembobinez à chaque fois trop fort. Le hors-la-loi soupira une fois de plus et vint se mettre derrière elle, prenant sa canne en main.

 

-J’vais te montrer comment on s’y prends. Quand tu sens la ligne trembler, tu essayes de tirer doucement de droite à gauche pour le calmer puis tu rembobines comme ceci, avec douceur et non brutalité, sinon c’est sûr que ta ligne va lâcher.

 

-Je n’ai pas l’habitude de pêcher Arthur. Je n’ai vraiment jamais aimé ça. Et ni beaucoup appris. Hosea m’a surtout enseigné à chasser.

 

-Tu es jeune, tu as tout le temps d’apprendre ma belle.

 

Il réussit à attraper deux poissons, qu’il rangea dans la sacoche de la brunette. Quant à elle, elle n’y prêtait pas beaucoup attention. Elle était plutôt obnubilée par la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sentant une sensation de chaleur dans son bas ventre, son derrière étant collé contre l’entrejambe d’Arthur. Il aborda un sourire de fierté et redonna la canne à pêche à sa compagne.

 

-Tu vois, rien de compliqué. Faut savoir être patiente.

 

-Dit le gars qui perds patience en ratant des proies quand il part à la chasse. 

 

-Oh toi, tu vas pas commencer à me chercher ma p’tite, tu vas y perdre.

 

Il vint la prendre contre lui sans qu’elle puisse réagir, posant sa tête dans son cou, le mordillant doucement. Elle gémit doucement suite à son geste, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour venir les poser sur sa petite poitrine. Il vint appuyer son entrejambe déjà assez chaud et dur contre ses fesses, donnant des petits coups de bassins pour montrer son envie envers sa belle.

 

-Tu veux faire ça ici espèce de coquin?

 

-Et pourquoi pas? J’aime le risque de se faire attraper pendant que j’te ferais l’amour sauvagement.

 

-Arthur.. vas-y, fait ce que tu veux de moi, je suis toute à toi, dit-elle toute excitée.

 

-Oh mais avec joie, ma p’tiote.


	2. Passons aux choses sérieuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.  
> La version anglaise arrive bientôt ^^.  
> Bonne lecture!

Arthur continua de câliner tendrement sa belle, ses mains se déplaçant tout le long de son corps pour finir sur ses hanches. Elle soupirait doucement sous les gestes tendre de son compagnon, sentant son sang bouillir de plaisir, l’agréable sensation dans son bas ventre toujours présente. Elle se tourna alors face à lui, déposa un baiser dans son cou et ne perdit pas de temps à le déshabiller, commençant par sa chemise. Il fit de même, retirant lentement son gilet puis sa chemise blanche qu’elle adorait porter, les laissant à présent tous deux torses nus. Elle se blottit contre son torse et y vint déposer quelques doux baisers. Le hors-la-loi grogna alors de plaisir, plaçant ses deux grandes mains sur les fesses de Lilou, qui lui arbora un petit sourire complice.

 

“Quelque chose te tenterait en particulier? Dit-moi ce que tu désires et je le réaliserais.”

 

“Je... “

 

Il plaça une main sur sa joue et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

 

“Mets-toi à genoux ma belle.”

 

Elle s’exécuta alors sans faire d’histoire et y déposa ses mains sur ses cuisses, le caressant doucement au passage.

 

“Enlève ma ceinture et fait-le en me regardant droit dans les yeux.”

 

Elle enleva alors la ceinture d’Arthur et la déposa à côté du tas de vêtements. D’elle-même, elle vint déposer un baiser au niveau de son entrejambe suivit d’un petit coup de langue qui fit grommeler le hors-la-loi de plaisir, sa patience commençant à se dissiper petit à petit. Son expression actuelle changea alors en une expression sérieuse.

 

“Baisse mon pantalon. Puis tu vas la prendre dans tes mains, la caresser un peu et t’occuper du reste.”

 

“Oui monsieur.”

 

Une fois ses bretelles et son pantalon baissé jusqu’aux genoux, elle prit son organe déjà gorgé de sang entre ses petites mains, la masturbant lentement tout en venant prendre un de ses testicules dans sa bouche, la suçotant et la léchant. Après quelques minutes, Arthur prit son membre dans sa main et vint taper les lèvres de Lilou avec son gland.

 

“Ouvre la bouche.”

 

A peine elle eut le temps de l’entre-ouvrir qu’il pénétra sans pitié à l’intérieur de sa cavité chaude, n’hésitant pas à faire de rapides va-et-vient, enfonçant bien au fond de sa gorge son membre chaud, ses poils pubiens venant chatouiller le nez de sa compagne. Il se retira en un court temps, laissant à la jeune fille de reprendre son souffle, un peu de salive coulant de sa lèvre inférieure et du pénis du hors-la-loi.

 

“Je ne t’ai pas fait mal?”

 

“Ca va, j’ai connu pire.”

 

“Si je vais trop loin, tu me donnes deux coups sur la cuisse d’accord?”

 

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer puis il revint à l’intérieur de sa bouche, poussant un grognement rauque et chaud, qui ne tarda pas à humidifier le sous-vêtement de la brunette. Alors qu’il continua à faire ses va-et vients toujours au même rythme, ses mains dans les cheveux de Lilou, il donna un coup de bassin assez profond, restant quelques minutes tel quel dans la gorge de la jeune fille, puis se retira de nouveau, mais cette-fois ci pour de bon. Lilou reprit de nouveau son souffle, toussant légèrement, tout en fixant Arthur dans les yeux. Il s’occupa d’enlever son pantalon ainsi que ses bottes qu’il déposa près du reste, le laissant finalement nu devant elle. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras et la déposa près d’un arbre, l'adossant contre l’écorce et lui écarta les jambes tout en retirant le reste de ses vêtements.

 

Il approcha son visage de l’entrejambe de la jeune fille, son souffle chaud donnant des frissons à celle-ci. Il passa un doigt le long de ses lèvres ainsi que sa fente très humide suite aux actions précédentes.

 

“Déjà humide, rien que pour moi, je me sens tellement flatté si tu savais ma chérie.”

 

“C’est de ta faute ça.”

 

“Tu n’es vraiment pas difficile pour aimer quelqu’un de vieux et de moche comme moi.”

 

“Arrête de te rabaisser comme ça Arthur. Tu ne le mérites pas. Et tu es tout le contraire de ce que tu dis. Tu n’as même pas encore atteint la quarantaine, tu es encore jeune et plutôt bien physiquement pour ton âge.”

 

“Lilou…”

 

Lilou poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, sentant quelque chose d’humide s’agiter sur sa vulve. Il lécha sa fente avec envie, titillant son clitoris d’un doigt, variant le rythme. Elle ne tarda pas à jouir une première fois, Arthur savourant le liquide produit par ce qu’il venait d’accomplir.

 

“Tu ne perds pas de temps pour jouir toi.”

 

“Tu fais très bien les choses, voilà tout. Maintenant baise-moi Arthur. J’ai besoin de toi.”

 

“Peux-tu répéter? Je n’ai pas très bien compris.”

 

“Baise-moi, je t’en supplie.”

 

“Je préfère ça.”

 

Il la souleva alors contre lui, son dos toujours contre l’arbre, sa poitrine frottant contre les pectoraux du hors-la-loi. Une fois bien installé, il s'infiltra en elle d’un coup de bassin, la faisant presque atteindre un second orgasme. Elle qui aimait la vitesse plutôt que la lenteur, il accéléra la cadence pour la faire exploser de plaisir une second fois. Elle vint déposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou poussant des gémissements assez aigu, se retenant d’alerter tout le voisinage. Chaude comme la braise, elle s’empara une fois de plus des lèvres de son compagnon, pénétrant sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon, leurs langues dansant avec amour, pendant qu’il la baisait sauvagement. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos imposant, envahie par le plaisir constant. 

 

“Tu aimes quand je te prends comme ça hein?”

 

“Oh oui Arthur…. elle est tellement grosse… aah!”

 

“Mmmh je sens que ça vient chérie.”

 

“Arthur….”

 

Il poussa un grognement de plaisir, vidant sa semence à l’intérieur du conduit étroit de sa bien aimée, la faisant à son tour atteindre l’orgasme, ses paroies se contractant autour du pénis d’Arthur. Épuisés et en sueurs, il se retira d’elle, allant à sa sacoche pour prendre une cigarette. Lilou elle, resta assise sur l’herbe fraîche, Arthur la rejoignant en suivant. Il alluma la cigarette puis inhala un peu de fumée avant de la passer à Lilou qui en prit aussi.

 

“C’était génial.”

 

“Oh que oui. Ca faisait longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas lâcher. Au camp c’est beaucoup trop risqué.”

 

“C’est sûr que pour ne pas te faire hurler de plaisir c’était compliqué” , ricana Arthur en éjectant la fumée par ses narines.

 

“Oh tais-toi.”

 

Ils restèrent quelques minutes blottis l’un contre l’autre jusqu’à ce que Lilou décide de se lever et de se rapprocher du cours d’eau.

 

“Tu viens te rafraîchir un peu avec moi? On rentrera plus tard, passant plus de temps ensemble, tu es tellement occupé.”

 

Il écrasa la cigarette sur le sol et vint la rejoindre, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

 

“Toujours je te suivrais.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
